lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 8: Unknown/@comment-96.41.195.15-20181229220142
Once again we continue off from Sophie’s story, all characters and places owned by the fabulous Shannon Messenger. This is Serenity Chamberlin and I hope you enjoy! THREE A trill of panic shot through Sophie as Fitz placed his lips on hers, the only thought that blared in her flustered mind was “HES KISSING ME!” Was she scared? Absolutely terrified. But also excited, and happy. Unsure what to do with her hands, Sophie looped them around his neck. Whatever pocket of air in between them diminished when Fitz slowly pushed forward, making Sophie lay on the couch. He brought a hand to Sophie’s head and started stroking her scalp. Her breath hitched and a strange but pleasurable sensation pooled in her stomach. An unfamiliar sound resounded in her throat, causing Fits to smile against their lip lock. The hand that wasn’t in Sophie’s hair traveled to her hip, and gently started to caress it. Fitz pulled back and Sophie fluttered her eyes open, unsure when they closed. She assumed they were stopping so when his lips went to her neck and shoulder it was a surprise. He trailed kisses along her clavicle, and followed it to the side of her throat, going up to her smooth jawline until he was back to her mouth. Sophie was taking in much needed breath while Fitz was loving her shoulders. And in that time she saw Alden come through the crystaled entrance, then once he saw his son and Sophie, slowly back out. As if saying , “Never mind.” When Fitz came back to her lips he softly molded them with his. All of a sudden, Biana jumped out of nowhere. “Okay, break it up, I’m not quite ready to be Aunt.” Sophie flushed a deep red while Fitz glared at his little sister with poorly hidden annoyance. “''Biana!” The vanisher girl put her hands on her hips. “ Well ''sorry, but you were practically eating my best friends face off! I think I have a right to be worried!” Sophie blushed harder and Fitz growled. “Where you watching the whole time?” Fitz interrogated. Biana shrugged. “Do you blame me for being curious?” Fits ran a hand through his hair, ruining the perfect styling, making it flare out in every direction. Honestly? Sophie loved it. “By the ancients,.. Biana? I can’t believe you sometimes.” Fitz exclaimed exasperated. Biana just grinned in response. “That’s why you love me!” They she let the light pour in her, masking her from sight. Fitz turned to Sophie, who was still trying to discreetly catch her breath. “Anyway,...” He started, rolling his teal eyes. He took a deep breath, clasping her hands with his. “I don’t care if they made us a bad match anymore. The whole “Vacker Legacy” turned out to be this horrible treaty violation, so how about we start our own legacy? The Foster Legacy! Because I love you Sophie, I would do anything for you.” He flashed his most adorable grin yet, as he silently waited for her answer. Sophie had never been good at guy stuff, or being romantic, so the only reply that seemed okay enough was, “Wow, Fitz, I love you too!” And then his smile washed away all fear, all worry, all the stress she had been carrying around with her, because it was going to be okay, because he loved her. She hugged him which he immediately responded to, wrapping his arms around her. But then her mind wandered to the shame that would be put on him and his family. He would never stop hearing about it, Biana would never stop hearing about it, his parents would never stop hearing about it. Bad Match would be a constant label. And she didn’t want to put him through that. “What if their was a way we could still be together without being a Bad Match?” Fitz blinked at her. “I would be fine with it. What did you have in mind?” Sophie pulled out her imparter. “I’m gonna try to set up a meeting with Mr. Forkle, and see if their’s any way to find out who my parents are, but we’re not going to tell him that exactly.” Fitz nodded. “ And if he won’t?” “We try again a different day, and if theirs no luck, we leave it be.” Fitz scooted closer to Sophie as she said “Show me Mr. Forkle.” The small screen flicked to life and Magnate Leto appeared. “Hello, Sophie.” He said. “Hey, could we come talk to you? It’s important.” Magnate Leto raised a brow. “We?” Sophie angled the imparter so he could see Fitz. “We need to ask you some things.” Fitz informed. “Can you ask over the imparter? I’m in my office at Foxfire currently, working on some ignored papers.” Sophie and Fitz looked at each other. “It would be better if it was in person.” Leto gave out a long sigh. “Come on over kids,” ..... Fitz paced back and forth in front of the office while Sophie’s fist hovered over the door to it. “Can I knock now?” They had been brainstorming their ideas on who Sophie’s parents could possibly be before entering, so the only thing holding them back was nerves. Fitz twinned his fingers with hers. “Yeah,” Sophie knocked three times then waited. A few seconds later Magnate Leto opened the door motioning with his hands to sit in the two chairs in front of his large one. They slowly sat down in the chairs and Leto sat down in his. He pushed aside some papers to make room on the surface. “So what did you kids want to talk about?” Sophie looked at Fitz and nodded assuredly, flashing his movie star smile. “We, wanted to ask, if their was anyway you could tell me who my parents are?” Magnate Leto sighed. “I figured this would happen eventually. You know I can’t directly tell you.” Sophie perked up. “Directly? So if we guessed correctly, you would tell us?” Sophie asked. Magnate Leto shifted uncomfortably. “That was the terms your father set, yes.” Fitz hummed thoughtfully. “And you said that We’ve never met them?” Magnate Leto rubbed his temples. “That was, more of a half-truth.” Sophie gasped. “So I have met them!” Leto did a so-so motion with his hand. “You have met the father, the mothers situation is, complicated.” “Is it Prentice?” Sophie blurted. He shook his head. “Is it anyone I’m related to?” Fitz queried. “No.” Leto assured. Fitz let out a sigh and smiled. Sophie pondered for a minute, going through all her memories. Her eyes flew open when she recounted one. “It’s just, you look so much like her!” A teary eyed Edaline had said. This had happened when she first came to the lost cities and was moving in to Havenfield. “Is, my mom, Julie?” Leto didn’t respond. Sophie sucked in a shaky breath. “So, she is my mom.” Leto stood up. “I-I didn’t say that.” “Exactly, you didn’t say anything and then you stuttered.” Fitz countered, challenging him. Magnate Leto looked at Sophie then Fitz. Before looking down, giving a defeated sigh. “Yes,” Fitz looked at Sophie worriedly. “Whoa, are you okay? Your crying.” Fitz tenderly touched her face, wiping away a few lose tears. “It’s just that, I thought someday, I’d get to be with my parents, but my mom, is, gone.” A few more silent tears fell and Fitz wrapped Sophie in a tight, comforting hug. “”This is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Magnate Leto said gently. “You aren’t ready yet.” Sophie sniffled for a few minutes. Holding on to Fitz. “Okay, I’m fine now.” She confirmed. “Do you want to go back now? Or try to figure out who your dad is?” Fitz asked. Sophie shook her head. “No! I want to stay.” She shuffled in her chair taking a deep breath. Sophie thought for a minute, going back to past suspicions. “Was my dad A Councilor?” “.... no.” Leto said, but not after a pause. Sophie froze. “You hesitated.” “No I didn’t.” “Yes, you did!” They all went silent. “Was, it Kenrick?” Sophie asked, scared, and sad. “No.” Sophie wasn’t an Empath, but she could tell that it was the truth. “What about Teric? Or Emery?” Magnate Leto shook his head to both. Sophie pondered, and a realization hit her like a tidal wave. But it couldn’t possibly,... “Is it,..” “Who, Sophie?” Fitz asked. Three seconds passed. Then eight. Then fifteen. Until she said, “Bronte?” Leto peered at Sophie. “Yes,”